


Vigil at the sea's far horizon

by Melitot



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Akielos, But Fingers Crossed for Something like This, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Speculation, Translation, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Laurent lets go of the knob and steps forward. Wordlessly, he reaches Damen and bares his shoulder, moving the cloth and clasp of his white chlamys aside. Then he traces the scar marring the skin with a finger.</i><br/>Two princes at the end of the war that rewrote their worlds, building a bridge which another had torn down. Two friends and lovers faced with the sorrow of truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil at the sea's far horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Veglia all'estremo confine del mare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/726225) by [Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye). 



> When I wrote this, I envisioned it happening in Ios after Damen has finally taken back his throne; and since Akielos' capital is located at the very end of its paeninsula, atop high cliffs that look over the sea... you have the title. Which I pray is not some old-sounding, strange jumble of words. It truly gave me pause during translation *laughs*  
> Frankly, I doubt the Reveal will be adressed so late. Vague references are vague, put this scene where you want ;)

 

The first night is as fragile as a sapphire earring.

The door closes and they gaze at each other. Alone, standing face to face, they now have time for everything they couldn't confront outside – but the silence goes on, and on. They're Damianos of Akielos and Laurent of Vere, separated by centuries of war, united by a year of trust. What to say that won't ruin their friendship?

Laurent lets go of the knob and steps forward. Wordlessly, he reaches Damen and bares his shoulder, moving the cloth and clasp of his white chlamys aside. Then he traces the scar marring the skin with a finger.

His countenance is thoughtful, but his hand shakes. And Damen feels their hearts breaking anew.

"I'm sorry" he says. "For everything."

Laurent's mouth purses.

"I wish I could go back and make different choices" Damen continues. "Spare you this sorrow."

But Auguste is dead; nothing will return him to his brother. Nothing will blot out the abuses allowed by his absence, the solitude, the hate born of memory.

The first sound that slips against Damen's skin is a puff of breath, choked and warm. Then the dam breaks, and from Laurent's lips erupts a sob so deep that his whole body contracts.

While Damen's sight blurs, Laurent bows his head on the proffered shoulder, shaken by another sob, forehead damp. Slowly, Damen lifts an arm and cups his blond head with a hand, pressing his own face against it.

Tears and consolation. The first night is a vigil for all that could have been, and was not.

But it isn't a solitary vigil.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Again, not proofread but by me.~~ Feedback &concrit= much ❤
> 
> The sapphire earring... oh, Nicaise ;_;
> 
>  **EDIT 12/02/2016:** now that _Kings rising_ (book 3) has been published, we know that the reveal was quite more hissy and venomous than this... but man, was it glorious!  
>  And yay, Laurent _did_ know! :DD Please allow me a happy dance for writing fic on correct speculation, hehe ♥


End file.
